kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Comic Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Ninjya Halfbody. In any form that uses the Comic Fullbottle, Build wields the 4Koma Ninpoutou. Design * - The orange head armor. By superimposing thousands of sheets of manuscript paper together, strength against physical attacks are increased. * - The eyepeice. It has a function that allows it to shoot the surrounding landscape for drawing materials. It can also scan objects and create a 3D representation of them for structural analysis purposes. * - The ‘pen’ on the Right Eye Comic. It is a drawing device that allows Build to draw images exactly the way he imagines it. Additionally, an ‘encouragement function’ is installed that allows Build to focus and create ideas for the Pen Face Module to draw out. * - The orange chest armor sections. Strength to withstand physical attacks are enhanced by superimposing thousands of sheets of manuscript paper on top of each other. * - The shoulder armor. It is multifunctional, and has an incorporated bookbinding apparatus that allows it to bind together completed copies of cartoons. How this is useful in combat is currently unknown. (Note: 'Kaku' (書く) means 'write') * - The left arm. It is capable of strange motions that can induce laughter, and can initiate strange attack patterns to make its movements unpredictable. * - A pen-like apparatus attached to the Entertainer Arm. It can materialise any drawings that it draws into existence. Moreover, through unknown means, the picture demonstrates the abilities it is supposed to exhibit as imagined by the illustrator. This ability was never shown in the series. * - The left hand. While protecting the left hand during combat, it utilises electrical stimulation to loosen the muscles of the wrist to reduce the burden of long time work. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. It is capable of strange motions that can induce laughter, and can initiate strange attack patterns to make its movements unpredictable. * - The right foot. It can spray a special ink on the ground to draw a picture. Additionally, its tip is insanely sharp, and can be used to stab enemies when kicking them. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'NinninComic' (Build Episodes 5-7, 9, 12-13, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, 16, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, 20) **LionComic (Build Episode 15) **RabbitComic **GorillaComic **TakaComic **PandaComic **HarinezumiComic **DragonComic **KaizokuComic **OctopusComic **PhoenixComic **WolfComic **KumaComic **SameComic **ToraComic (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **MomotarosComic (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **OrangeComic (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildninnincomic.png|NinninComic Form KRBu-Buildlioncomic.png|LionComic Form RabbitComic.jpg|RabbitComic Form GorillaComic.jpg|GorillaComic Form TakaComic.jpg|TakaComic Form PandaComic.jpg|PandaComic Form HarinezumiComic.jpg|HarinezumiComic Form DragonComic.jpg|DragonComic Form KaizokuComic.jpg|KaizokuComic Form OctopusComic.jpg|OctopusComic Form PhoenixComic Form.png|PhoenixComic Form WolComic Form.png|WolfComic Form KumaComic Form.png|KumaComic Form SameComic.jpg|SameComic Form Build ToraComic.png|ToraComic Form Build MomotarosComic.jpg|MomotarosComic Form Build_OrangeComic.png|OrangeComic Form Fullbottle Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies